Happenstance
by Youko's Little Girl
Summary: The twins of the east have finally been found. May get worse as chapters are added. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/ Inuyasha.


**Happenstance by Youko's Little Girl**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the poem or the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Also characters may be out of character._

_**Happenstance by Rita Dave**_

_**When you appeared it was as if **_

_**magnets cleared the air.**_

_**I had never seen that smile before**_

_**or your hair, flying silver. Someone **_

_**waving goodbye, she was silver, too.**_

_**Of course you didn't see me.**_

_**I called softly so you could choose**_

_**not to answer - then called again**_

_**You turned in the light, your eyes**_

_**seeking your name.**_

"Kagome" Inuyasha Groaned out while fighting. It was the final battle finally and he was just realising that Kagome had fallen in the midst of the final battle_.'She can't be dead.' _was the one thought going through his head. As the smoke cleared around them he could see everyone else hadn't realised yet.Hoping that someone would go and protect her whist he was batteling he turned back to his opponent. both him and Sesshomaru where focusing on Naraku whilest Kagome and Koga took on Kagura and Kanna. While Koga was busy Kagura Kanna took her chance to get Kagome.Sesshomaru finally saw the Miko that he respected and liked as a sister lying on the ground

dead tears came to his eyes but his pride would not let them fall.

All of a sudden she was surrounded in a bright white light. Her hair grew to 6 ft in lenghth and had turned black with silver ends.Everyone stopped as they where witnessing this. Sango started to attack when she suddenly saw the light around herself start glowing her hair turned out exactly like Kagomes about an inch longer though. The two looked so much alike that the only time you could tell them apart was when they opened there eyes. Kagomes eyes where a bright blue while Sangos were a light purple.They turned out to be the Toushin twins.

As all this was happening Everyone in the battlefield stood stock still. They couldn't believe what they where seeing the long lost twins of The East where being reveiled right in front of them. They where just as beautiful as what the ledgends for told them to be Inuyasha and Miroku were stund they couldnt believe it and as the light around the twins grew brighter all the darkness in the world faded so the battle ended and the twins ascended to there rightful places on the thrown with Miroku by Sango's side. Inuyasha was not mated to Kagome as when the Jewel was recounnected it brought back those that died for it. Kikyo was brought back with Sango's adopted family.

Kagome wasn't as hurt as she thought she would be as she already knew Inuyasha's decision. She accepted that if he was happy she would also be happy for them.Shippo didn't see her logic in this as he knew how much it had hurt her to begin with to be compared to Kikyo.But he knew how stuborn she could be when she had her mind set on something.He was just worried about her and Sesshomaru seemed to be also as he wouldn't leave her alone.If he had to go somewhere he always made sure someone he trusted was around her. He could also see that she was getting impatent with the visitors and Sesshomaru.Sesshomaru had also started sense this same emotion coming from the little Toushin.He was staying away alot more after she told him off for crowding her.

Sango was getting scared for her sister as she seemed to have inherited a cold side without someone to love whole heartedly. She brought up her worry to Miroku who afetr they had mated was turned into a Kitsune. He just told her not to worry that he had already found a friend who was willing to take her for awhile as he was also worried about his partner becoming like Kagome was starting to act.At this Sango looked depressed. She didn't want to loose her sister when they had finally found eachother again.But she also didnt want to loose her innocent nature either and thats what would happen if she didnt step in.And so nodded to meet this friend of Miroku's. _' Lets hope he helps' _Miroku thought before falling into sleep with his mate next to him.

The next day Miroku had to calm his mate down as she seemed to have forgotten to tell her his friends name last night.At remembering this his mate had asked what the name was.What she heard was not what she expected at all.If she had known last night she would have flately refused point blank to even let Kagome associate with him but this was for her own good.sighing she thought to herself '_If he touches her I will kill him.No matter how close Miroku is with him.'_Her thought process was abruptly was ground to a halt when she sensed the Kitsune coming closer."Are you sure that this is alright I just feel like I'm betraying her by doing this."She asked Miroku for reassurance.He just nodded."We have tried to talk to her and she hasn't listened so this is the last resort."He replied.

Youko came out of the follage and saw his friend standing next to a beautiful vixen."Well Miroku who is this?"He asked knowing full well who it was.Miroku stiffened knowing how Youko could be "Youko this is my mate Sango of the Eastern Lands it is her sister I was telling you about.Can you help?"Miroku asked whilest putting his arm around Sango's waist in a possessive jesture.Also knowing how Youko would react to her being one of the Lords.And he was not disappointed.As it was you could see Youkos mind coming up with plans this had both on edge."I will be happy to help but it will be for myself."He said not noticing the slip until to late."Oh no I am not letting you anywhere near my sister."Sango growled out and turned to Miroku"No she is not going with him she would be worse then she is now no way nuhuh."Sango said and Youko laughed "I was just joking milady. I have a friend partner actually who can help and in the process hopefully."Youko said remembering how Kuronue had been acting lately.Maybe this could calm everything down and the rest of his men would get off his back.

When he got back to the hide out after discussing everything with the two they had all agreed that taking the Kit along would help now all he had to do is get his partner to help in getting these two back to the den.What noone knew was that Shippo had heard what was planned and decided to help. He had learned about plants before his father had died. and so prepared some for his mother that night to take.

"Kuronue I need your help with this mission."Youko said barging into the bats room. Waking him from sleep"Youko" it growled chasing the fox around the den when he got bored with it he sat down and asked"What are we stealing this time?"Kuronue asked with little enthusiasim as he was still tired and had only got a little bit of sleep that night.But something had Youko excited and he was curious."Tonight we are kidnapping the lady of the eastern lands and she has a kit with her."Youko said with a smile.Knowing his partner was very curious about this as they had heard about the twins."What do you mean she has a kit with her. They arent Kitsune so how did that happen."Kuronue asked truely curious about this. "She will be well garded as I have heard that the western lord has adopted her as his sister and is extremely protective of her.Especially if its the sister I think it is."Kuronue muttered aloud.Knowing from the rumors the kinder of the twins adopted a Kitsune Kit. It was also said that her punishments where getting harsher as time passed.Kuronue then had an idea of who had contracted them."Which one are we doing this for.?" Kuronue asked.

As this was happening our favourite Kit was trying to find a way to give the sleeping herbs to his mother. Lately she hadn't been sleeping well.He had an idea that this was because of the punishments that she was dealing out and he was afraid that the anger and sleepless nights would lead to her becoming deathly ill.So he went to Sango and Miroku for advice on how to give them to her.He also explained to them that he had heard and agrees as long as he is there also.This surprised the both of them but as long as Kagome went with Shippo then they where fine with it."Youko has already agreed to taking you also as we know what Kagome will be like if she lost you."Miroku said and then suggested to put it on her evening meal as the both partners where coming tonight anyway. With this decided they headed down to the kitchens as they where just finishing the topping on dessert. as Miroku and Sango distracted the chef Shippo sprinkled Kagome's Oden with the herb and mixed it in.They then went to dinner and watched Kagome closely while she ate so she didnt drown herself if she feel asleep early.

"The lord and Lady are worried about her so Miroku asked me to do this favour for them." Youko replied with a smirk noticing the preditory look in Kuronues eyes. Kuronue had always liked the monk. It was alittle unnerving knowing that he was know a lord and could con more people without consequence."So they finally mated.Didn't the other lady mate with that half breed."Kuronue said aloud. Youko decided to answer this"No he chose the other one."Youko said knowing his partner had been interested in her since he heard from Shiori about how kind she was and what she delt with.Knowing things that Youko didn't know about this Lady of the East was a great advantage as he had heard the whole story from on of the companions that they had helped. He had gotten the information while Youko was out on a heist.Not that he would ever let Youko know it would be considered a betrayel of his trust and he would never hear the end of the taunting.He knew Youko knew how he felt he just didn't admitt it to himself until a couple of days ago.He hadn't even met her and he was feeling like this.He was worried with what he would feel if he met her but then again he wouldn't unless he tried."Ok when?" Kuronue asked.His partner was surprised at the range of emotions Kuronue had just shown in his eyes.Two stuck out in his mind the love and scared. These took him by surprise but he decided to find out after the kidnapping was done."We will be leaving in a couple of minutes. As far as I know neither know about this and they will be asleep. I have been shown where they sleep we are to help the Lady out of whatever is upsetting her enough to deal out such harsh punishments.I am not aloud to touch her I made a promise to Miroku before I met his mate."Youko pouted and watched Kuronues reaction. But that made him upset his friend was hiding his emotion."Alright lets go."He said and they left in a flash.

Shippo smiled at Miroku and Sango when Kagome fell asleep within minutes of her eating the oden on her plate."When are they due?"Shippo asked and then noticed something flash by and stand by Miroku while the other stood beside the unconcious girl.Everyone was observing how Kuronue was reacting to Kagome. He reached a hand out to touch Her face but he was afraid it would fade like all the ones from his dreams.So he retracted his hand and looked at the others. Shippo smiled and jumped over to him "Do you like my mumma?"He asked then his face turned serious."If you hurt her I will kill you."He said with a growl then turned to Miroku."Are these two the ones we are going with?"He asked . Youko turned to question Miroku."Yes they are Shippo this is Youko Kurama and the one with your mother is Kuronue.Youko don't look at me like that he over heard us talking and put his mother to sleep to make it easier for you two."He then turned back to Shippo."Shippo since Youko isn't allowed to touch your mum he will be carrying you is that alright."Miroku asked.Shippo just bounced over to him and hugged him and Sango "Don't forget us"Shippo statedthen hoped on Youko's shoulder."Lets go."Sango turned to Kuronue "Please take care of her she has been hurting."She then left the boys with her sister hoping this would be good for her sister.Knowing that Kuronue loved her in his own way.

Miroku just smiled at her and told Kuronue"Please be careful with her she is emotional at the moment."Then he went after his mate to calm her down without her sister near.Kuronue picked Kagome up and left before Youko could ask what they where talking about."Well Let's go Kit." Youko said trying to think what they where talking about thats when he thought on what he had first heard._'It can't be.he's in love'_. "Yikes!" Youko said just realising why the emotions came out earlier. Shippo thought something was wrong when he heard this. But the grin on Youko's face calmed him until he remembered what was said in front of the fox_.' Kuronue had probably wanted to keep it a secret. Oh well he knows know.'_ Shippo said sending a sympathetic look at Kuronue as they arrived."Kuronue and Kagome sittin in a tree ..."Shippo had covered Youko's mouth as he was singing seeing how uncomfortable Kuronue looked.While he was looking at Kuronue he noticed someone not with them. "Where's mamma?"Shippo asked."She didn't wake up did she?"He asked seeing a hand print on Kuronue's cheek.Kuronue just turned bright red."What did you do?"Shippo asked and Youko's eyebrow rose."Um... I think it would be best if you go and talk to her."Kuronue replied


End file.
